Hakuryuu
Hakuryuu '''(白竜) is the captain and forward of Unlimited Shining and Team Zero, that appears in the Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. Personality At the beginning of the movie, he was very evil since he was on Kibayama's side. He also seemed to know Tsurugi. But at the end, he became a really nice guy. Appearance He has long, platinum-colored hair and has a white-silverish ponytail at the back. His eyes are brown. He wears the uniform of his team and has the orange captain band. For his height, he is taller than some of his teamma tes and he has a fair skin color. Plot Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He first appeared in the movie in somesort of place where he is seen destroying it with his keshin and Kibayama was watching him. Later, his team, Unlimited Shining, appeared, and have a match with Raimon. Before it started, he and Tsurugi had a talk. During the match, Raimon was badly beaten after Hakuryuu used White Hurricane, and lost 12-0. Before he left, he was seen to talk to Tsurugi about being a third rate SEED. After that, Hakuryuu vanished. Later, he appeared when Tsurugi was training, in his uniform, and talked to him. He was seen again in the God Eden's stadium, wearing Unlimited Shining's uniform and playing against Raimon. He used his keshin, who wasn't entirely seen, to create a keshin fusion with Shuu. Then, he reappeared as the captain and forward of Team Zero, the combination team of Unlimited Shining and Enchant Dark. At the debut of the match, he was seen to make pass with the others members of the team. Then he easily broke Shindou's tactic, Kami no Takuto and scored the first goal for Team Zero with a normal shoot which was able to beat Sangoku easily. He also used Seijuu Shining Dragon to break through Sousha Maestro, Kensei Lancelot and Majin Pegasus, and scored the seco nd goal with a simple keshin shoot. He used it again and broke through all Raimon's keshins with White Breath, but was enable to score because of Sangoku's Fence of Gaia and Tsurugi. When Tenma's keshin evolved into Majin Pegasus Arc, Hakuryuu's keshin wasn't too strong to stop it and his keshin was broken through. At the end of the movie, he used Zero Magnum with Shuu a last time, but Sangoku stopped it with a new hissatsu, Burai Hand. Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma then used Evolution, Hebino couldn't stop it with Serpent Fang, and he and Shuu stopped the shoot. When Team Zero lost the match, Hakuryuu was seen talking to everyone at Raimon about how can someone like him lose to them, but Tenma explained him about his defeat. At the end of the movie, he was seen shaking hands with Tsurugi. Game Appearance Character Avatar Character View Hissatsu *SH White Hurricane' *'SH White Breath' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'SH Sword of Excalibur' *'OF Sprint Warp' (GO/Wii Game) *'DF Air Bullet' (GO/Wii Game) Keshin *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' Keshin Fusion *'KHF Sei Kishi Arthur '''(with Shuu's keshin) Trivia *His name consists of ''haku ''means 'white' and ''ryuu ''means 'dragon' which if connected means 'white dragon' which is also connected to his keshin Shining Dragon. *It is said that he appeared exclusively in the Shine Version of the Inazuma Eleven GO game. *His facial expression bears a resemblance to Gouenji Shuuya. *He shares the same seiyuu with many memorable characters from other anime such as Grell Sutcliffe from Kuroshitsuji, Lelouch Vi Britania from Code Geass, Shinra Kishitani from Durarara!!, Kimihiro Watanuki from XxxHolic, Rikuo Nura from Nurarihyon no Mago, and many more. Coincidentally, Hakyruu's seiyuu has worked with Shuu's seiyuu before where their characters were very close together in Durarara!! and Letter Bee. *He seems to resemble N from Pokemon Black and White in terms of appearance, especially his hair. *Both him and Shuu also resemble Reshiram and Zekrom from the Pokemon movie, because Holy Beast Shining Dragon fires a energy beam like Reshiram, and Darkness God Dark Exodus slashes the ball with his sword, which is similiar to Zekrom since they are both physical. *His face looks more aggresive and evil than Shuu's, despite being more on the light side. *Before he left, he said something to Tsurugi about him being a third rate SEED. *It is seen that Hakuryuu knew Tsurugi before the movie for an unknown reason. *He and Sein are both similar due to the colour of their shoot and the type of element, both are light type. **They also both have Zero Magnum and White Hurricane in the GO game. *According to the Shine version, Hakuryuu calls Tsurugi his rival. They seem to compete against each other when they are in God Eden. *He may appear in Chrono Stone, as Shuu will appear in Episode 8. Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Unlimited Shining Category:Team Zero Category:Forwards Category:SEED Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:Antagonist Category:Wind Character Category:Zero Extreme Category:Chaos Angel Zero Category:Incarnates Category:Shine Thousand Category:Boys